User blog:Angeloky/Billboard Images
Hello again, After mid-term exams, I tried to find a way to relax from the stress that built up before it. However, some might find it sadistic that I would do this to myself, but I took it upon myself to take a picture of all 156 Billboard locations (of the main game). Now, I don't how well these will be implimented, but I tried hard to get them at certain angles to prevent any views of extras like speed cameras or jack spots. I even went to length of deleting my original save file (and disconnecting from the internet) before starting this feat. While it was fun to search for all the billboards again, the last three were just annoying to find (as always.) Also, using just the 911 Carrera S for the entire search made me itch for a new car soon after (did the events to keep my brain working.) Anyhow, I hope these will suffice for what was requested in the New Years Resolution blog. Please let me know if any of these will not do fit the needs for the wiki and to take again. Also remind this girl to go to bed, which I should probably do now. Angeloky NFSMW2012Billboard (1).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (2).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (3).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (4).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (5).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (6).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (7).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (8).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (9).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (10).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (11).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (12).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (13).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (14).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (15).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (16).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (17).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (18).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (19).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (20).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (21).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (22).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (23).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (24).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (25).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (26).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (27).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (28).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (29).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (30).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (31).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (32).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (33).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (34).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (35).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (36).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (37).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (38).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (39).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (40).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (41).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (42).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (43).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (44).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (45).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (46).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (47).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (48).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (49).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (50).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (51).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (52).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (53).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (54).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (55).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (56).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (57).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (58).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (59).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (60).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (61).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (62).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (63).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (64).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (65).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (66).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (67).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (68).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (69).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (70).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (71).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (72).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (73).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (74).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (75).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (76).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (77).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (78).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (79).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (80).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (81).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (82).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (83).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (84).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (85).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (86).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (87).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (88).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (89).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (90).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (91).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (92).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (93).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (94).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (95).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (96).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (97).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (98).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (99).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (100).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (101).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (102).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (103).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (104).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (105).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (106).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (107).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (108).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (109).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (110).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (111).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (112).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (113).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (114).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (115).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (116).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (117).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (118).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (119).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (120).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (121).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (122).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (123).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (124).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (125).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (126).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (127).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (128).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (129).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (130).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (131).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (132).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (133).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (134).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (135).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (136).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (137).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (138).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (139).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (140).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (141).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (142).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (143).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (144).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (145).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (146).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (147).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (148).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (149).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (150).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (151).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (152).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (153).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (154).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (155).jpg NFSMW2012Billboard (156).jpg Category:Blog posts